Throwing Pebbles
by xxLifeIsAHighwayxx
Summary: Lily and James are approaching their last year of Hogwarts, but the murder of their classmate leaves them with heavy hearts. However, love is in the air, and betrayal is on the horizon...


_Lily's P.O.V.  
_  
As I walked with Mum and Dad along the platform of King's Cross Station, a tear ran down my cheek. I was so angry with myself. After six years, I still cared what my sister thought. I knew she thought I was a freak, she had told me so just before I'd got on the train to my first ever year at Hogwarts. But I'd thought this time would be different.  
This morning I'd got out of bed to find an owl tapping at my window. It was Jemi, James's owl. I'd opened the letter she had in her beak and saw James's scruffy handwriting on the paper.

_Dear Lily, _it said.  
_I'm really looking forward to our last year - maybe we'll learn some cool new hexes! I'll meet you on the platform at King's Cross. I can't wait to see you. I've got so much to tell you; weird things have been happening this summer.  
Love, James_

As I'd finished the letter, Petunia had shuffled in. I'd found this quite odd, as she usually never came in my room. She seemed to think that just being in it would make her a 'freak' too.  
'Breakfast's ready,' she'd mumbled. Then she had shuffled quietly back out again.  
'Wait!' I'd said. It must have been quite loud because she had stopped in her tracks and shuddered. 'Sorry,' I'd said, quieter this time. I hesitated. 'I didn't mean to scare you. So... what's... umm... what's up?'  
'Not much,' she muttered.  
If I'd thought I would get a 'what's up?' back, I had been wildly mistaken. I'd decided I'd fill her in anyway. 'I just got a letter from James. He said-'  
'I don't care what your freaky little boyfriend said. Your a weirdo and so is he.' she'd sneered at me, interrupting my sentence.  
I was so shocked that she had actually spoken to me properly for the first time in years, the pain that should have come with her words had taken a while to reach me.  
'Tuney, why do you hate me so much? I'm your sister for God's sake!' I had been trying so hard not to get angry or upset. Then again, they seemed to be almost the same thing these days.  
'Sister!? Ha! Your not my sister, not since you started at that mental institute! Your a _freak_! You go to that madhouse school - that madhouse school for people who- DON'T POINT THAT AT ME!'  
I had drawn out my wand and it was almost touching her nose. As soon as I'd realised what I had done, I'd tucked my wand back into the back pocket of my jeans.  
Petunia had turned on her heels and ran down the stairs as fast as lightning.

So now I was walking towards James and his family on the platform of King's Cross. He was standing next to the entrance to Platform 9¾, a huge grin on his face. Then, when he saw that I was crying, he ran forward and pulled me into his arms.  
'Let me guess - Petunia,' he whispered in my ear. I nodded. 'Ah, Lily, she'll come to her senses soon enough. Anyway, she's just a-' he stopped himself as he realised what he was about to say. He was going to call her a muggle. He knew I hated that word, but obviously he had temporarily forgotten. He held my shoulders at arms length, giving me his cheeky 'I'm sorry' grin. I couldn't stay mad at that puppy-dog face, and he knew it.  
'Sorry,' he said, as he pulled me back into a hug. 'Oh, it feels like so long since I've actually seen you. I swear you've got even more pretty over the summer.'  
I gave a modest giggle through the tears that had gradually stopped flowing from my eyes. 'And you've had yet another growth spurt,' I replied, smiling.  
'There's the Lily we all know and love. Oh, and sorry about them.' He motioned to his parents and mine talking together. Mr. Potter was making lots of exaggerated gestures that looked extremely weird and embarrassing.  
'Don't worry,' I said. 'I bet this year's gonna be real interesting though.'  
'Yeah, and by the way, Padfoot and Mooney are meeting us on the train.'  
'Oh,' I replied. Remus was alright, but Sirius, well, he was a whole different story.  
I was right. This year was going to be _very _interesting. . .


End file.
